Numerous components having micron- or millimeter-sized dimensions are used for the preparation of various Microsystems, particularly in the fields of microelectronics, microrobotics, micromechanics, microfluidics, micromagnetism, microthermics, microoptics, or microchemistry. The various economic sectors concerned are in particular those of the automobile, space, aeronautics, home automation, health, biology, chemistry, agrifood industry, and the environment. These components may have a wide variety of shapes and they may consist of varied materials, according to their intended use. They are used in Microsystems generally designated as MEMS (MicroElectro-MechanicalSystems). Among the MEMS available on the market, mention can be made in particular of microsensors (inertia, pressure, chemical), microactuators (microvalve, microrelay, micropump) and Microsystems dedicated to chemical analysis for example. MEMS generally comprise a movable part, a sensor and/or an actuator associated with control and processing electronics.
It is known how to manufacture monolayer and/or multilayer components by indirect methods such as silicon technology, PCB (Printed Circuit Board) technology and LTCC (Low Temperature Cofired Ceramic) technology. However, these methods are time-consuming and costly, because they comprise numerous micromachining steps (masking, etching, deposition, etc.).
It is also known how to use direct methods such as prototyping techniques (inkjet, extrusion, microstereolithography) for the manufacture of monolayer and/or multilayer microcomponents. However, these techniques are not suitable for the collective manufacture of components.
G. Stecher, R. Bosch [“Free supporting structures in thick film technology: a substrate integrated sensor” Stuttgart, 1987, Proc. 8th European Microelectronics Conf. p. 421-427] describe a method for preparing a microcomponent consisting in depositing a provisional film consisting of a carbon-containing material, by screen printing, on a zone of the substrate, then depositing an active ceramic or plastic film on the provisional film of material and on a zone of the substrate not covered by the carbon-containing material, and finally in destroying the provisional film. The use of a carbon-containing material as a provisional film has various drawbacks. When the active material must be treated at a certain temperature for its consolidation (which is the case of ceramics for example), it is necessary to work in an inert atmosphere (nitrogen or argon) to avoid the degradation of the provisional film before the consolidation of the active film. Moreover, this atmosphere may be prohibitive for the manufacture of numerous materials that are unstable under this atmosphere.